Demon's Pain
by Shagi Tigori
Summary: Inspired by the song Gravity from the Wolf's Rain soundtrack. Random plot bunny idea from 1am. A young girl's world is changing, demons destroying her family. Or are they? Are they nothing more than figments of an overactive imagination? No real pairings


Tears streamed down the angelic face of the small child

Tears streamed down the angelic face of the small child. She sat in the snow; her bruised form slightly bloody and shaking. She shuddered thinking of her once beautiful home. She cried dry tears as she heard her mother's screams from the house. Her waist length dark blue hair lay splayed around her. Her ice blue eyes shimmered with more tears. Her tiny body convulsed at the scene she had witnessed; the brutality shown upon her poor family was too much for a child the age of eleven. She remembered her mother tucking her in for bed, and even after the fight they had, her mother kissed her good night and said how much she loved her. Tears threatened to fall once more as she remembered what happened next. Once the door had shut, she heard her mothers steps lead to the kitchen where her father had been. She heard them talking about something and decided to eaves drop. They spoke of demons and monsters. It was then that this poor child. This innocent mind was torn and broken. She heard the footsteps of a person outside her window and she whimpered softly. When she glanced out, there was no person there. In place of a person was a monster. This monster stood about eight foot seven inches and had nasty fangs. His muscles were grotesque and his skin was a hideous yellow green. But this didn't seem to bother her nearly as much as his eyes. They were beady, bloodshot, and a sickly yellow. She heard more of these monsters surround her house as she ran to her door. She pulled it open and was about to run into her parents' room, but she froze and slammed her door upon seeing another one of the demons. This one was much… much worse than the one outside of her window. No this one was what people would think of when they thought of the demons from Hell. He was bright red with piercing red eyes that seemed to glow. He had three eyes and large bat wings. He was about six foot two with somewhat human shape. His hair was pitch black and straight. He had what seemed to be Vampire fangs as well as a devil tail. He held within his hands the one thing that had made her slam the door. There in his blood stained hands were the severed heads of her parents. Not just were they severed, but also their mouths hung open as if they had attempted to scream out in terror. The worst part was their eyes… They were plucked out as if the demon had eaten them. As the girl ran from the house she saw the rest of her parents' bodies. They were disemboweled and blood was everywhere mixed with their entrails. Appendages hung throughout the house, causing the girl to scream. She ran out of the house now, being chased by these demons. She cried out calling for help and running. The demons following her had her parents' appendages hanging from their mouths and blood dripping as they followed her. Little did she know… These were her demons. No others… There had been no monsters the night her parents were killed. No… She was the one whom had severed their heads. She ate their eyes and heart. And it was their blood she was caked in. Her once crystal blue eyes were now a deep red and she sat laughing now in the pools of their blood. She had white wings caked in blood that had grown from her back. Her fangs showing in her sadistic smile. She laughed at the death of her parents and then suddenly smirked as she remembered there was another. Her brother, her twin to be exact, walked out as this thought passed through her mind. He asked her what had happened and she wasted no time. She pounced on him, tearing at his stomach. She did the precise insanity she had done to her parents to her poor brother. She stood over his bloody corpse. His voice rang through her head as she stared at him. "Kira! What are you doing? Snap out of it! KIRA!" His last scream had awoken her from this nightmare she was living. The angel within her cried out in grief over her brother's mutilated body. 'What have I done?' She saw once more the demons who had come to torture this poor soul. She glanced once more to where her brother should have lain but he was no longer there. Standing in front of her was a tall man with deep blue eyes and black wings. He smiled to her holding out a hand to this misguided soul. She screamed and recoiled from him suddenly realizing that this angel was none other than her brother. He reached out to her and she shied from his touch, terrified of his thoughts. She feared his malice. There would be no malice towards her though. He pulled her close to him and pushed away the demons. She smiled and felt as if there was nothing, no fears, no worries, and no consequences. This was her solitude. Or so she thought. She was suddenly pulled violently from her sanctuary by shouting. "Shagi… Shagi!" She woke suddenly her eyes burning and her head pounding. Here our story truly begins with the sixteen year old Shagi Tigori. She glared at the person shaking her. "Cut it out!" She yelled at him and she sat up, rubbing her head.


End file.
